


Wolves Not Far

by AntOne7324



Series: What Comes Next [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Some scenes might be the same from the series, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, The Governor and Dawn arrive at Alexandria with their group. Tensions rise as The Governor comes face to face with Rick's group. Dawn and Rick have a history. Deanna must make a decision regarding both groups, a new threat is on the horizon and The Governor is reunited with an old friend</p><p> </p><p>(Chapters are under re construction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> Those that haven't read - What Comes Next. I recommend that you do. So you know the full story between, the Governor and Dawn. That and how they arrived at Alexandria. Like I said, later in the series. I will explain how Rick and his group were forced to leave the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be doing a grammar check and re word most of what I have done to make it sound better. New chapters will be posted next week

The Governor and Rick kept staring at each other. Neither one had expected to see the other again. The last time they had met face to face was to discuss a treaty. Which turned out to be a false treaty. Since the Governor had intended to kill Rick and everyone else. Soon as he had Michonne. 

That seemed like a really long time ago. Shit happened between both Rick's group and the Governor's. Encountered some bad experiences. Lost people and now here they are. Months later. Face to face

Dawn sighs" I never thought I would see you again" looking at Rick

All eyes were now on Dawn. Including, the Governor. Who had no idea that Dawn was affiliated with Rick. This was a complete shock to him. Just as it was with their group and Rick's

Rick tilted his head slightly " Yeah. Thought the same about you" nodding at Dawn. He glanced at the Governor a few times " You with him?"

Dawn nods " I am" she couldn't help but wonder if Rick knew, the Governor. Especially since he did ask her. If she was with him

" I'm sorry. How do you know him?" The Governor turned to Dawn

Before, Dawn had a chance to speak. Glenn glared at the Governor and started to approach him. He still hasn't forgotten how the Governor humiliated Maggie " What are you doing here?"

" Same reason for you being here" The Governor replied. Shrugging his shoulders and giving a sarcastic reply " Surviving" he watched Glenn and remained unfazed

Dawn had observed the looks on Rick, Glenn, and Michonne's faces. It was clear to her that they knew him " How do you know Brian?" she then had a thought. Remembering, the Governor's story.

Turning to the Governor. Dawn looked to him.She had to know" It was them wasn't it? From your story?"

The Governor nodded at Dawn. It was clear to him now that he has met Rick again. His past and everything he had done.Will be revealed. The Governor lied to protect Dawn and the others from his brutal nature but now. Lying is no longer an option

What about Dawn ? The Governor thought to himself. If his past is revealed and knowing all the things he has done. What will it do to their relationship? 

" What story was this?" Michonne looked at the Governor quizzically

Dawn glanced at Michonne and glared " He said you and your buddies attacked Woodbury. Tried to take his group's supplies and when you said no. You killed his people, murdered his daughter and mutilated his eye" rage started to build in her

Rick shook his head " That is a lie" he pointed at the Governor while keeping his focus on Dawn " He attacked our camp. Twice. Kidnapped our people, had his people beat them and humiliated one of them into thinking that he was going to rape her. This man, the Governor..." he paused

When Rick called, the Governor by his title. It started to stir up, feelings of hatred and disgust. He hasn't forgotten and now had thoughts to kill his old enemy where he stood 

Dawn blinked " What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Rick. It had to be a lie. Just had to be. The Governor wouldn't be this cruel. Dawn turned to, the Governor and looked at him for answers. Hoping that I was all a lie

The Governor had seen the look on Dawn's face. It was almost as if she was a child and just heard that Santa Clause wasn't real. There was no point in denying it no longer. It killed him that Dawn is now about to know the truth

Aaron and Eric quietly slipped away to grab Deanna 

" It's true" The Governor looked grim

Dawn widen's her eyes and steps back a little. She couldn't believe it. What, Rick had said about the Governor was true. It was hard for Dawn to take in and process this information. However, she noticed that by the look on his face. The Governor had regretted those actions

Michonne watched the interactions between, Dawn and the Governor " His name isn't Brian. His real name is Philip Blake" she noticed then that the Governor shot a look at her " Andrea told me. Remember her?"

" I'm not that man anymore" The Governor looked at Rick, Michonne and Glenn " I'm not, the Governor anymore and after all these months. I've had time to think and I realized that what I did was wrong" he felt Dawn's gaze on him. 

The Governor took a deep breath and continued " I no longer care about want you people dead. That's all in the past and all I want. Is to live somewhere safe with my people" he titled his head. Gesturing for the trio to look=not only at Dawn but also at Alisha,Shepherd, Tim and Mitch from a distance

Glenn eyed the Governor " How can we trust you. Especially after everything that has happened?"

" I'm not asking to be welcomed back with open arms" The Governor tilted his head to Glenn " It won't won't be easy but everyone deserves a second chance" he places his hands on his hips

Glenn turned to face Rick " I'm not sure about this"

" It's not up to us. It's up to Deanna" Michonne pointed out

Glenn and Rick gave Michonne a look but knew that she was right. They weren't in charge. Certainly not Rick

Dawn was still in complete shock from these revelations. Although she was horrified to have learned what the Governor did. Yet, she believed him. When he said that he wasn't that type of man anymore. Still, though. This doesn't mean that, they are good and will need to discuss this in depth later

" For what it's worth. I'm sorry about Maggie" The Governor turned to Glenn. His apology was genuine 

Glenn turns around and tries to punch the Governor. However the Governor ducks and knocks, Glenn to the ground. They didn't notice that Aaron and Eric had returned with Deanna

Deanna witnessed the actions from Glenn and the Governor" That's far enough" she called out

All eyes had turned to Deanna

Deanna kept her attention on both Glenn and the Governor " What's going on here?" she then glanced at Dawn, Alisha, Tim, Mitch and Shepherd

Aaron turned to Deanna " Myself and Eric had brought in new recruits but it's obvious they had conflict with Rick in the past"

Deanna nodded " I want to talk you first" she looked back at, the Governor and felt that he was the leader " Then your people. Aaron will stay here with the rest of you" referring to the Governor's group

Like with Rick and his group. Deanna was going to talk to them all and decide if they are worth staying. This one won't be so easy. Now that she knows that there was conflict. Between the two groups and unresolved tension 

Deanna kept her attention on, the Governor " Follow me" she turned around and started to walk

The Governor nods but doesn't follow, Deanna. At first. Instead, he turns to Dawn " We will talk about this later. I promise" he hoped that her opinion of him hasn't changed but if it did. It wouldn't stop his feelings for Dawn

Dawn nods " Alright"

The Governor then took off and followed, Deanna. To where ever she was taking him to


	2. The Interview

The Governor followed Deanna into her home. As they came inside. The Governor had noticed that like with the other houses that he passed by. Looking all fancy and something that would have been hard to afford before the outbreak. Now it's first come. First serve

" I have to say. Your home looks amazing" The Governor remarked. Closing door,since he was the last to have entered

Deanna turned to,the Governor and smiled " Thank you" she leads him into her living room

The first thing that had caught the Governor's interest. Is a camera that was set up on a coffee table with a chair in front of it. He wondered what this could be and something told him it's not to take pictures with

" I'm sorry but what is this?" The Governor asked. Looking at Deanna

Deanna moved past, the Governor and sat on the couch. She looked over at him,who was still standing in the doorway " Just something I do with every newcomer. Getting to know them and for me to decide. Whether they are suitable or not to stay in Alexandria" she simply replied

" Alright. I suppose,you want me to sit in that chair" The Governor walked over and sat down in the chair. In front of the camera. His reply was rhetorical 

Deanna leaned forward a little and pressed a button on the camera.Which had now started to record and video their conversation? More so at, the Governor. Than, Deanna " Firstly I'd like to know your name and what you did"

"Philip Blake" The Governor simply answered. There was no point in calling himself, Brian Heriot, anymore. Besides id he did, he assumed that Rick or the others would have told Deanna his real name

Deanna nods " Nice to meet you. I'm Deanna Monroe and leader of Alexandria" she stares at, the Governor

The Governor sat back in his chair. At times, he would look into the camera and think how stupid this interview was. It was practically an interrogation anyway and felt that having him recorded isn't necessary but will go along with it. Since he isn't in charge

Deanna took a deep breath " How long have you been out there?" she knew that he didn't answer the second part of her first question but would leave it. For now

" Long enough" The Governor replied and clears his throat " I used to run a community. Quite similar to this"

This sudden revelation. Intrigued, Deanna " Really? Whereabouts and what happened to it?" she pressed

"It was more like a town called Woodbury. Based in Georgia. It's over run now" The Governor looked past the camera and straight at Deanna

Deanna nodded but didn't say anything. She felt that the Governor had not yet finished with what he is saying

" Of course and I mean no disrespect" The Governor shook his head when he said this " But I didn't use tape interviews to know if I could trust people or not and I certainly didn't leave my walls and gates unprotected"

Deanna could tell that just by looking at, the Governor. He reminded him of Rick a little. With the way, they act and talk. She smiled " Rick said something similar about the walls. You and Rick are quite similar" she remarked

" We are very two different people" The Governor couldn't help but scoff at Deanna's comment

Deanna noticed the tone in the Governor. It was clear to her that both Rick and him have had issues. Something that she will get to the bottom off. Before this interview was over

" You need people to be guarding the walls and always have someone guarding the gate," The Governor tells Deanna

Deanna shook her head " We're not here to discuss that. We're here to discuss you and before I can come to a decision. Regarding you. I need to know everything about the history of you and Rick" giving a stern look

" Fine" The Governor sighs " Back in Georgia. There were problems between my group and Rick's. Which at the time, they were holed up in a prison. Not far from Woodbury. Rick attacked Woodbury when a fellow soldier of mine. Went rogue and kidnapped two of his people. Which were Glenn and Maggie. Wanted information on his brother.." he paused

Deanna looked and listened intently to the Governor's story. She was finding it, rather interesting " Who was the brother and this soldier?"

" My soldier was Merle Dixon and he wanted to know where his brother. Daryl was. It had been awhile since they last met" The Governor replied

Deanna nods and knew that there was more to the story " Go on"

" At the time" The Governor looked away and started think about Penny and his fight with Michonne " I fought Michonne and she did this to me" he slowly lifts up his eye patch. So, Deanna could get a good look at the scar over his former right eye 

Deanna leaned forward to get a good look at the scar. She was shocked

" I wanted revenge and started training my people for war" The Governor looked back at Deanna and places his eyepatch over his right eye again. 

His thoughts had turned to Andrea " Someone who was with Rick. Got separated and wound up in Woodbury. Wanted peace and set up a meeting between myself and Rick. To discuss a treaty. Set terms"

Deanna nods

" The terms were that if Rick gave me Michonne. Then I would leave them alone. When I went to collect her, I was ambushed by Merle and I ended up killing him" The Governor's voice was cold and became emotionless" I ended up attack their camp twice. Lost people on both sides in the process"

With the information that Deanna had been getting. She couldn't believe how bad it had gotten between Rick and the Governor and yet. Deanna was intrigued and noticed that the Governor had started to frown

" During the second attack. My people. I lost it" The Governor looked away again and shakes his head. He knew that in order for him to have a good chance of staying. He would have to reveal everything

Deanna eyed the Governor " Lost what?" she asked

" Who I was. I was so blinded by my rage and desire to kill every single person in Rick's group. That I ended up killing all but two of my people" The Governor looked back at Deanna.

Even now, the Governor was still ashamed for his actions during that incident " I felt dead and during the next morning. The two people that I have spared. They left me and with good reason. I then drove back to Woodbury and burnt it to the ground. Since I had nothing and no one left that I swore to protect"

As Deanna listened to the story. While she was disgusted that, the Governor had killed his own people but did see that he genuinely regretted it and did feel a little sorry for him. Deanna had always seen the good in the worst of people. So while she is listening and looking at, the Governor. She could see that something in him

" My final plan was to walk until I couldn't walk no more and wait for death to take me but then I found myself wound up in Dawn's group in Atlanta" The Governor kept his gaze on Deanna as he tells his story " There were problems there but I helped her and we ran that place efficiently and she brought me back"

Deanna looked at, the Governor " Brought you back to who you used to be. Before this conflict?" sitting back on her couch

" That's correct. We fell in love but after awhile. Things had got bad in our camp, certain people had tried to take over but failed. We ended up leaving Atlanta and stayed with a group but there were problems. People died and we had to leave. Trying to look for a safe place for my people" The Governor replied

Deanna nods 

" Now that I'm here with my people and seeing Rick?" The Governor leaned forward slightly " I no longer have any desire to kill him, Michonne or the others. I What I did was wrong and I've put that in the past. May not like them but I don't want them dead"

Deanna had taken in everything that had just been said. It was clear to her that the Governor was a changed man and someone that won't cause trouble for her people or Rick's in Alexandria. She was satisfied and already now came to a decision on him

"It will take awhile but I will get used to them. You have my word. There will be no more conflict" The Governor sat back in the chair

Deanna leans forward and stops the recording on the camera " Well that is quite a story"

" Thought it would be best that you knew from me and not them" The Governor replied

Deanna stands up from the couch and moves over to, the Governor " I'm satisfied that while I don't condone what you did but I understand. I see that you have changed and everyone deserves a second chance" she holds out her hand " Welcome to Alexandria"

The Governor looks at Deanna then down to her hand. He immediately shakes Deanna's hand and was pleased that she had accepted his faults and was allowed to live in the community. The only problem he now had is Dawn and what she would have to say about him and his past


	3. An Uneasy Truce

Dawn and Rick sat outside on the steps of his home. While, the Governor was still talking with Deanna. It had been a long time since either one had seen each other. Before the outbreak, Dawn and Rick were friends and cops. Both working in King County. Before, Dawn was transferred to Atlanta's police department

Mitch, Alisha, Tim, and Shepherd were talking not only amongst themselves but also with Glenn present. Telling him, how they met, the Governor and what they went through and their thoughts on him 

Rick turned his head to Dawn " What happened to you. After moving to Atlanta?"

" Not much" Dawn shrugs " Same old" she looked at Rick " After the world went to hell. I got holed up in Grady Memorial Hosptial. Lead a group but then things got bad" she looked away

Rick nodded and quickly looked at the other people in, the Governor's group " Is that where you met him?" referring to, the Governor 

" Bria...' Dawn stopped herself from saying Brian. She knew that it wasn't, the Governor's real name " Philip was brought in by my men. Said that he collapsed to the ground and nearly let a Biter kill him" she sighs and shakes her head " He's not the man that you say he is"

Rick shook his head and looked back Dawn" You don't know him like I do" It was as if, a student had answered a question wrong and the teacher was about to correct them

Although, Rick did still have some resentment towards, the Governor. He did seem to notice a change in him but wasn't sure if it was real or just a cover

" Yes I do" Dawn shot back " Philip had saved me. I wasn't running things properly and some of my men were going to kill me. He stopped that. We both ended up running Grady before more shit happened and had to leave. Philip has kept me and the others safe"

While this was true. It just made it hard for Dawn to believe from what Rick had said about, the Governor and all the horrible things he did. She still had to take that into account. Since the Governor had kept this from her but it did explain why when every time she would try to ask. The Governor brushes it off and changes the subject

Rick listened to Dawn and was a bit surprised to hear she had to say about him " I will say this, the Governor does seem a bit different"

" How's Shane and Lori?" Dawn decided to change the subject. Just as she asked Rick. Dawn noticed the frown expression that Rick was showing

Rick took a deep breath " They are dead" looking away

" I'm sorry" Dawn replied " It's too bad. Would have liked to have seen them again"

Rick had thought about telling Dawn what had happened to them but had decided not to. There wasn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about Shane and Lori

 

The Governor leaves Deanna's house and makes his way back to where left Dawn and the others. He notices that Dawn and Rick are talking by the deck of one of the houses. He felt that they were talking about all the things he did. Still, though, the Governor had no idea that Dawn knew Rick and Vise Versa

Michonne glances at, the Governor as he makes his way over " I guess you'll be leaving now" assuming that, Deanna didn't like what he had to say

The Governor sees Michonne and shakes his head " No. I told, Deanna,everything and I'm staying" he smiled

" Really?" Michonne was shocked beyond belief

The Governor nodded " Really and I want you to know. Penny, my daughter" he looked at Michonne carefully and sighed " She was dead. I know that now"

" I should cut you in two" Michonne lowered her hand on the handlebar of her Katana

The Governor noticed that Michonne was going for her Katana but doesn't bring it out "Despite out differences. I have no desire to cause harm in you or Rick. Believe it or not. I don't care" he shrugs his shoulders

" If you try anything..." Michonne looked coldly at the Governor

The Governor shook his head " I won't. You have my word" he heads off into Dawn and Rick's direction 

 

Dawn and Rick's conversation comes to a halt. When they both see, the Governor coming their way

The Governor looked straight at Dawn " I'm staying and Deanna wants to speak with you. Then the others"

"Sure" Dawn nods and stands up " Where does she live?' she looks at, the Governor

The Governor points to the house down at the end of street

"Alright. I'll see you later then" Dawn looked at, the Governor one more time. Before taking off down to Deanna's home

Dawn would speak to, the Governor later and get him to confess everything. While she still did love him. Nothing would change that but she was upset that he never told her truth

The Governor turned his attention to Rick and smirked. He figured that Rick didn't like the fact that he was allowed to stay in Alexandria " I trust there won't be any more problems between us?"

Rick shakes his head " Not if you start them first" he stands up and gets in, the Governor's face " But if you try anything. Anything... I will kill you"

The Governor smiled and was amused by Rick " We had our differences. Spilt blood" his smile faded and he became stern and serious "I'm willing to put it all in the past and start fresh if you are" he holds out his hand

Rick looks down at, the Governor's hand. He really didn't want to shake it but also didn't want any conflict either. Was he really going to form a peace treaty with his old nemesis?

The Governor had watched Rick closely and felt that he was deciding whether or not if the Governor is telling the truth

Rick tilts his head slightly and looks up " How do I know that this isn't a lie. A chance to let our guards down. So you can kill all of us?"

The Governor shakes his head " You don't to. Could kill me right now but you'll never know. If I was telling the truth. I promised to Deanna that there won't be conflict and I meant it" he still holds his hand out

Rick thought about shaking the Governor's hand. It was a big risk and like, the Governor. Rick doesn't want any sort of conflict that may result in his group being forced out of Alexandria

For what seemed like an eternity. Rick finally agrees and shakes, the Governor's hand " You don't bother us and we won't bother you. Like you said. Start fresh" he hoped that

The Governor nodded " I knew there was one thing we could agree on "


	4. New Homes and New Rules

One by one. Deanna had interviewed every single member of the Governor's group. Knowing about their past and what they did before and after meeting, the Governor. Not only that but also giving their thoughts and opinions about, the Governor, himself to Deanna. Hearing exactly the same stories. Deanna knew now that she made the right choice and accepted them all into her community

Mitch was the last person to leave, Deanna's house. While making his way over, he sees, the Governor approaching him. Even after knowing the full story about him. Mitch didn't care. Since he first caught wind of it back at their old camp. 

" We need to talk" The Governor addressed

Mitch blinked " About what?"

" The incident with Martinez and your brother" The Governor lowered his voice. So only, Mitch could hear him

Mitch nodded but then looked confused " You didn't tell her?" he had a feeling that might have been the case. Since Deanna had never brought it up during their interview

" No, and Deanna doesn't need to know. She knows enough about me as it is" The Governor replied

Mitch sighs and takes a deep breath. While he did hated the Governor for killing his brother. Mitch did grow to respect, the Governor. Since he kept him and the others alive and got them out of as he called - A Death camp. Back in Georgia. 

Before meeting the Governor. Mitch did have thoughts about leaving with his brother

Mitch shakes his head " I wasn't going to say anything about it and you're right. No one needs to know. I have your back" He was genuine and prove his loyalty to, the Governor

" Good and later on. There's something else. That we need to discuss but for now. It can wait" The Governor kept his attention on Mitch

Mitch nods " Alright"

Rick, Michonne,and Glenn had left to tell the others about the Governor living with them now. Aaron steps forward and looks at everyone in, the Governor's group

" Right. Now that all of you have been accepted and welcome" Aaron gives a slight nod " You'll need to follow me to where we keep the supplies. Deanna has something else that she needs to tell you"

The group nods and begins following Aaron. The Governor and Dawn looked at each for a minute before following the others. There was that small tension and uneasy. Since she knows about the Governor's past. The Governor's main concern is what will Dawn think of him

While, the Governor did regret some of his past actions and not telling Dawn. He wasn't going to change who he is. Not in the slightest. Since his instincts had kept himself and the people around him alive but is willing to make compromises with her. If that is the only way to save their relationship

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the home where the supplies are kept. Why, did everyone need to go there? They had no idea but assumed it must be important

Deanna was already standing outside. Watching as the Governor's group surrounds her " Glad that you all could make. Before, I can allow all of you to settle in. There is one rule we need to go over"she announced

Tim looked curiously at Deanna " And what would that be?"

Deanna smiled " Olivia" she called out

A woman with black hair, wearing glasses and slightly overweight. Steps out of the house, carrying a box in front of her

Deanna looked at the woman then back at the group "This is Olivia. She's in charge of the supplies.Whatever you need. Just come and take it"she announced

"Something tells me that you didn't bring us here. Just for that" The Governor glanced at the box that Olivia was holding and wondering what it was for

Deanna shook her head at, the Governor " No it's not. I need you and everyone else to hand in your weapons"

The group didn't take too kindly to this sudden announcement from Deanna. 

" Excuse me?" The Governor stepped forward and glares at Deanna. Knowing that not having weapons is a very bad decision 

Dawn shook her head at Deanna" You can't expect us to agree with this" not liking the idea either

Deanna looked at both Dawn and the Governor " We don't need to be armed on the inside. Alexandria is safe and has been for a very long time. These are still your weapons and you can have them when you're out there" referring to the rest of the world

The Governor and Dawn looked at each other for a moment. They let go of the slight tension and both agreed that this was wrong

" We need to be armed at all times" The Governor glanced back at Deanna " What If a group tries to invade or a herd of Biters comes knocking at our doorstep?"there was no way that he was going to hand over his gun

Dawn nodded in agreement " You can't take chances. Not anymore."

Deanna sighed and gave a stern look to both of them" I took a chance with Philip. Didn't I?" she paused for a few seconds " We have survived this long without conflict and resorting to using our weapons. Like I said, they are still yours and you can have them. When you're out on runs"

There was silence and still. No one had warmed or like the idea of not having weapons. While they are inside Alexandria. It was stupid

" You can't just leave this place unprotected. You need people to be guarding this community twenty-four seven" The Governor looked back at Deanna, sternly. Standing his ground

 

Deanna eyed the Governor and stands her ground with him " I already have one of Rick's people, Sasha on look out for Walkers.These are my rules and if you don't like them. You can leave but it would be a shame. Especially with all the good all of you could do"

Dawn and the Governor looked back at each other. No one had hated this decision more than them and when it comes to something bad as this. They will often turn to each other for advice. They didn't want to leave. Seeing how great, Alexandria is and didn't want to hand in their weapons

They were pretty much caught between a rock and a hard place

Dawn sighs and nods at Deanna " Alright. We will hand them over" she didn't need to even see the look on the Governor's face. She takes out her gun, knife and places them in the box

" You're not serious" Mitch couldn't believe what was happening. As he saw Dawn handing over her weapons. There was no way that he was going to do the same. Mitch looked to the Governor

Tim titled his head to Mitch " You heard, Deanna. None of us like it but we do want to stay" he then starts hand in his weapons. Followed by Alisha and Shepherd

" Philip?" Mitch asked the Governor

The Governor sighs, taking out his gun and knife " Just do it" he doesn't look at Mich and reluctantly places his gun and places them in the box

" Son of a bitch" Mitch shakes his head and walks over to Olivia. Handing over his guns

Deanna smiled at the group " Now there are three houses available. Aaron can show you where they are but one of you. Will probably have to live with the other. Just until we start expanding again" 

Tim nods " Well it's obvious that Philip" he felt weird when he called, the Governor by his real name. Since he wasn't used to it " Philip and Dawn. Would like their privacy and I know that Mitch will probably have one all to himself.."

" I don't mind sharing with Amanda. Might be fun" Mitch smirked at Shepherd.

Shepherd knew that if she wanted to. She could room with Tim and Alisha but felt that they probably want privacy as well. So she turns to Mitch " I don't mind either but no funny business"

Although, Shepherd, didn't think too much about Mitch yet. She didn't think it was a bad idea to be rooming with Mitch and even thought. That, she might get to know him a little better 

" Wouldn't dream of it" Mitch replied

Tim smiled " Well it's agreed then"

Not long after. Aaron shows the group to the three houses. That looked fancy as the rest of the houses in Alexandria.


	5. No More Secrets

It was early evening. The Governor and Dawn had both settled into their home rather quickly. Impressed that Alexandria still had power. This was nothing for the Governor. Since Woodbury also had power. When he ran the place. Not much had been said between the two. 

Both Dawn and the Governor had sat on the couch and were waiting for the other to start talking about what was really on their minds. Their relationship and especially what was revealed about the Governor

The Governor figured that he should be the one to clear the air " Dawn, about today. My past...."

" I'm not going to lie" Dawn tilts her head to the Governor " I'm still angry that you didn't tell me. To know what kind of man you were" she eyes him

The Governor sighs " I'm not that man anymore. I assure you"

" How am I suppose to know?" Dawn hums " Everything that has happened between us. When I heard what was said about you today. It started to make me think that perhaps maybe you didn't care about me at all" although she knew that he did love her but was starting to let her emotions cloud her judgment

The Governor wasn't surprised that Dawn would be acting this way " I do love you. I do" he implores. Reaching out and grabbing Dawn's hand

" Then why would you keep this from me? All those things. Humiliating a woman that thought you were going to rape her?" Dawn knocks, the Governor's hand away " You know how I feel about that and with what happened at Grady"

The Governor took a deep breath " I made a terrible mistake but at the time. I only did what I thought was best because I need to know where her group is. Since I heard how dangerous they could be. I had to something" while he did regret this action. The Governor believed that he did what needed to be done to know about Rick's group

" How dangerous could Rick's group be?" Dawn asked in an incredulous manner

The Governor looked at Dawn " Rick had handcuffed one of his own to a rooftop in Atlanta. Force him to cut off his own hand. That man would have died if I didn't save him and brought him into Woodbury"

" Was he the same man that kidnapped those two people?" Dawn looked at the Governor and remembered that earlier in the day that he said a soldier of his kidnapped two people

The Governor nods " Yes. Merle was reckless. A good soldier but he would have done anything to find his brother's location and once I knew that the people he had. We're from his former group. Since he told me the story. I had to know where their camp was."

" Ok. While I still didn't like what you did but I understand" Dawn replied

The Governor stood up from the couch " I didn't tell you all of this and what I've done. Is because I was afraid" he looked at Dawn

" Afraid of what?" Dawn looked up at, the Governor

The Governor walked over to the window and taking a look outside " I was afraid because I didn't want to be that type of man again and having you to witness it. When I was the leader of Woodbury. I did whatever I could to keep those people safe and out of harm's way. But I let that power consumed me and when people betrayed me. I'd kill them without a second thought. That or those that are a risk"

Dawn didn't respond and instead just listened. She could tell that the Governor was pouring his heart out and his feelings as well. It was clear that he did what he could for Woodbury but did regret some of his actions

The Governor glanced at Dawn. Letting go of the curtains " I did things that I'm not proud of and if I could change them. I would but I can't. I did what I did because it kept my group safe and fed. We all do terrible things, Dawn. No one is perfect. Do you remember that night at Martinez's camp?Where I had us pack everything and when we tried to leave. A pack of Biters had blocked us?"

" Yes" Dawn replied softly with a nod

The Governor folded his arms " Only reason I did that was because not only did I see a group of people that were slaughtered in the woods but that I was the only one capable of saving us. While I had no problems with that but I was afraid that if I went back down that road. I may repeat the same mistakes" his face frowned

" But you didn't" Dawn got off the couch and moved over to, the Governor " You have kept us alive and remember back at Grady? When we ran the place?"

The Governor nods

" You did a fantastic job and nothing of what you said had been done" Dawn rolled her eyes " Of course there was that incident with Gorman but he had to go. When I first saw you. You looked disheveled and broken. Something caused you to feel empty but afterwhile. You started to turn a corner and actually made a difference" she moved closer until she was only inches apart

The Governor listened to Dawn and she did make a good point. They ran, Grady efficiently and he didn't revert back to his old ways. However, that changed when they joined Martinez's group. Seeing a lack of real leadership to protect that group and having supplies. Forced, the Governor to change back

"Your not that person anymore. If you told me this in the beginning, while I'd still be shocked but I would have been ok with it. This world does change you and I shouldn't judge" Dawn shakes his head. Remembering her reign over Grady before, the Governor came along

The Governor nods " We all made mistakes and I'm sorry for not telling you. There were times that I wanted to but thought it was best not to"

" I know you love me and I still love you. Nothing will ever change that but we shouldn't keep secrets from each other" Dawn looked at the Governor

The Governor attempted to wrap his arms around Dawn but hesitated. Fearing that she would brush him off but decided to go through with it anyway. Wrapping them around her waist

Dawn didn't push the Governor back and embraced him. Wrapping her arms around his neck 

The Governor didn't know what he did to deserve someone that knew of his past but accepted him for it and believed that he has changed. If the Governor didn't Dawn. He probably would have ended up dead. It was her and her alone that saved him in a way

" Is there anything else I should know about you?" Dawn looked at, the Governor

The Governor nodded " I used to have a collection of Biter's heads. Kept in fish tanks. It helped me to prepare for the horrors of the world and what must be done to ensure mine and Woodbury's survival. Made myself look at them till I was no longer scared"

" I see" Dawn replied

The Governor held Dawn close " There's one more thing"

" Oh?" Dawn raised an eyebrow

The Governor remembered Penny,briefly " My daughter was actually killed. Months ago, during a crossfire. When I, my brother and our friends were escaping from a group. I refused to accept that she died and believed that she was under an Illness. It was thew only way I could cope"

" How awful. Can't imagine what it was like. Losing your own child" Dawn felt her heart sank. When, the Governor mentioned the truth death of Penny

The Governor took a deep breath " It was terrible and it led to me losing my eye. During a fight with Michonne. The black woman that was with Rick today. It took me awhile but I finally accepted that Penny died along time ago"

" Wow. Sounds like you have had one hell of a time" Dawn remarked

The Governor nodded and decided to change the subject. To something that was bothering him" Yeah. So what about you and Rick?"

" Oh. We've been friends before the outbreak. Worked together on the police force in King's Country before I got transferred to Atlanta" Dawn nuzzled her head into the Governor's chest

The Governor kissed the top of Dawn's head " Did you and him ever?" even though if Dawn did say that she did use to be with Rick. He didn't mind but was curious

" No. It was never like that. Just friends and besides, Rick was married" Dawn looked up at, the Governor

The Governor smiled " I see..... So are we good?"

" Better than good. No more secrets though about anything from here on" Dawn smiled back

The Governor chuckled and shook his head " Wouldn't dream of it"


	6. Seeking Forgiveness

Once it was early morning. The Governor leaves his house and takes a walk down the road. He told Dawn that he was going inspect every inch of Alexandria. He wanted to make sure that this place was safe and there weren't any weakness in the walls. It amazed him that this place hasn't been invaded by Walkers or Humans as of yet

It still felt weird to him that he's living in the same community with his old enemy, Rick. If this happened during the height of their battle back at Woodbury and the prison. The Governor would have never agreed. He would have killed them and all those fools in Alexandria

Things had changed, though. Especially after he burnt Woodbury. However. Just because he has agreed to let bygones be bygones with Rick. Doesn't mean, the Governor, doesn't have ulterior motives. 

The Governor walked down every street. He received dirty looks from Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Michonne. The Governor didn't care. He simply ignored them.

As he moves past. The Governor stopped. A thought came to him. He smiled as he turned around. Facing both Glenn and Maggie from the distance 

" Maggie. May I have a word?" The Governor asked while approaching the young couple

Glenn stood in front of Maggie " And what if she doesn't want to speak to you" he retorted

" I was asking, Maggie. Not you" The Governor tilted his head at Glenn but then shot a look at Maggie " You can speak for yourself. Can't you?"

Maggie nodded. She still had hate for being humiliated by, the Governor. She would be lying if she didn't have some fear for him as well " Yes"

" Good" The Governor smiled " This won't take long. I assure you" completely ignoring Glenn. Who was right in front of him

Glenn glared at, the Governor " Just leave. It's bad enough that we have to live in the same community as you" 

" What?" The Governor shrugs his shoulders " All I want is to have a little talk with Maggie. There's something I need to get off my chest. Unless you think I'm going to humiliate her again?" he smirked

Glenn moved closer " You're barking up, the wrong tree"

" Don't even try it" The Governor chuckled. Sensing, Glenn's desire to hit him 

Maggie grabbed Glenn's arm. Forcing him to tilt her head towards him. Noticing the tension " It's ok. He can't hurt me." she looked into his eyes

Noticing the sincere in her eyes. Glenn nodded and reluctantly steps aside. So, Maggie could talk to, the Governor

Maggie was determined to not let what little fear she had to overcome her " What do you want?" 

" I want your forgiveness" The Governor answered simply 

All eyes were now on the former Woodbury tyrant. No one had expected that but knowing what kind of man, the Governor is. Everyone, including, Maggie. Didn't fully believe, that's what, the Governor had wanted

Maggie, eyed, the Governor " You want my forgiveness?" she asked

" I do" The Governor nods. The smile he had earlier, faded " What I did to you. Back in Woodbury, bending you over and making you think. That I was going to rape you...." he paused 

Maggie kept her focus on, the Governor. She listened curiously 

" I was wrong. I should never have done that or forcing you to hear Glenn get beaten" The Governor turned to Glenn for a moment before looking back at Maggie " As you both of you know. I only wanted information but I went the wrong about it the wrong way. If I could take it back. I would"

Maggie took a deep" she took a breath " What you did was sick. Forcing the both of us into that horrible ordeal. Making me hear from the next room what Merle was doing to Glenn and you..." she shook head frantically 

The hatred and hurt in Maggie beginning to rise to the surface. She thought she put this all behind her but seeing, the Governor. Right in front of her. Had just brought those memories back from the dark recesses of her mind 

Maggie continued to eye, the Governor. She was struggling to keep herself under control " No woman. Should ever have to deal with something like that. Where she was raped or thinking it was going to happen. You have no idea. No idea. What that feels like"

" I do," The Governor said with pity. Remembering the hate and pain on Joan's face back in Grady Memorial before he killed Gorman. Seeing what had that done to Joan. Made, the Governor, deeply regretting his actions to Maggie 

Maggie shakes her head " How could you know?"

" There was a woman named Joan. In a camp, where I first met, Dawn. Back in Atlanta. Had been raped repeatedly by a man named Gorman. Dawn didn't do anything because she had this stupid belief of the greater good and while she regretted not protecting her or any of the others. Dawn believed that it was a comprise to strength her group. I didn't take it lying down and made, Dawn. See the error of her ways. Seeing that what was happen was wrong. I helped her become a better person. It was also on that night where I saw Gorman about to kill Joan. I stopped him. We fought and I killed him. He had to die. Gorman had plans of killing Dawn and me" The Governor informed Maggie

Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Michonne were even more surprised after hearing the Governor's story. While they did hate him and rightfully so. They couldn't help but have some respect for what had happened. None had excepted it. To hear that, the Governor had actually cared about people 

" For awhile. Me and Dawn had run our camp efficiently. Till there was a group that was in cahoots with Gorman. Long before I had arrived to kill Dawn and take over. Doing whatever they pleased. Our confrontation with them had resulted in their deaths and us leaving. Since there was no one else left" The Governor added

Maggie looked into the Governor's eye. Trying to tell if he was being sincere and genuine but she found no reason for him to lie. Not with a story like that. She believed him 

" I am really sorry for I had done to you and Glenn" The Governor took a deep breath " That's all I wanted to say" he turned and started to walk off

Maggie, watched, the Governor, walking off. While she did hate what happened to her but also learned from her father to never harbor a grudge and always forgive and forget as a Christian " Wait"

The Governor stopped walking. He tilted his head over his shoulder to look at Maggie

Maggie sighed " I forgive you and I appreciate what you told me"

" You're welcome" The Governor replied. He turned his head back and continued walking down the road. Smirking


	7. Late Visitor

The Governor wakes up in the dead of night. He sighed. He was having one of those nights where his mind was plagued with thoughts. Especially the events that happened earlier in the day with Glenn, Maggie and having a secret meeting with Mitch

Raising his arm to turn on the small bedside lamp. Leaving a small portion of light for the room. The Governor sits up. He hasn't had a night like this.... Hell. He hasn't had a good night sleep since he ran Grady Memorial with Dawn and running Woodbury on his own

When things were safe and going his way. While, Alexandria, does offer a safe haven but it really isn't safe. The residents have no idea, what life is like on the other side of the walls. They were just lucky and that didn't sit too well with, the Governor

Unfortunately for him. The Governor wasn't in a position of power. Plus, even if he wanted to take over. Rick and his group would be the biggest opposition. No. If, he wanted things his way. The Governor would have to take a different approach

The Governor, titled his head to look at, Dawn. She was sleeping peacefully beside him in their bed. The Governor smiled. Marvelling in her beauty. He gently caresses Dawn's cheek but was also careful to not wake her. He didn't want that

Wanting to take his mind off a few things. The Governor quietly got out of his bed. Placing his collar shirt and pants on. The Governor, turns off the bedside lamp, quietly leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs. Entering the kitchen

The Governor grabs a glass from the bottom cabinet and fills it with water.On a night like this. He usually would prefer to drink whisky but there wasn't any in the supply room. Drinking a small sip. The Governor walks over to the kitchen window. Looking out at the street

Having his back turned. Small footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen

Stepping out of the shadows and into the light that illuminated in the kitchen. Michonne held out her Katana and pointed it at, the Governor

" I thought you might come" The Governor smiled and slowly turned around to face Michonne. It didn't concern him at all that she broke in. She did it before back in Woodbury on the night that, the Governor had lost his right eye

Michonne held her sword tight within her grasp. Ready to strike while remaining calm and composed 

" Are you going to kill me?" The Governor smiled at Michonne. He wasn't afraid and felt what Michonne was doing or planning to do was nothing but a bluff

Michonne shot a cold look at her enemy " I should"

It was obvious that she still hated, the Governor and didn't trust him. While she sort of believed his story that he had told to Glenn and Maggie earlier on in the day. She wasn't going to be best buddies and trust him completely. Michonne had to know what, the Governor's intentions were and the decision to kill him or not

The Governor was tempted to take the Katana away from Michonne and plunge it deep into her heart. Making her death long and painful but he decided to take a different approach

Michonne watched the Governor, closely. Carefully observing his movements " Why are you here and what are your really up to?" getting straight to the point 

" Why am I here?" The Governor chuckled. Feeling amused " I'm here because I have a group of people that I need to keep alive" he answered

Michonne shook her head ":No. What are your intentions for me, Rick and the rest of us" she took a step forward and refused to believe that, the Governor, would agree to the deal he made with Rick 

"You're not going to kill me" The Governor watched the Katana coming closer to his chest as Michonne moved over to him

Michonne sticks the Katana, directly at, the Governor's chest " You don't think I will"

" If you were going to kill me. You would have already done it by now" The Governor smirked at Michonne. Feeling the blade poking his chest

Michonne glares " If it wasn't for, Andrea, on that night. If she didn't save you. You would have been dead right now with Penny" she intentionally mentioned, Penny. To provoke, the Governor

The Governor's smirk fades and is replaced with an icy stare when Penny was mentioned. However, he felt that Michonne was doing this on purpose. Instead of giving her a reason to kill him. The Governor takes a deep breath

" Penny was dead. I know that now" The Governor replied while staring at Michonne " I know that know. I just didn't want to believe it back then"

Michonne didn't care. She wanted him to answer her question " What are your intentions for us and this place?" changing the subject

" I'm not going to turn it into another, Woodbury. If that's what you're worried about" The Governor replied

Michonne tilted her head slightly" I don't know. A place like this. Walls, houses, and people. Seems like a perfect opportunity to create another Woodbury"

" As tempting, that sounds. Im not interested and as for you, Rick and your friends?" The Governor paused as he brings the glass to his mouth and drinks all the water from his glass 

Michonne waited for, the Governor's answer

" Nothing. Absolutely nothing" The Governor, placed the glass down on the bench, behind him " Despite our differences. All I want is to move on and start fresh"

Michonne looked at, the Governor " Why should I believe you?" she asked. Not willing to believe in what he had to say. To her. There must be a catch

" Why can't you?" The Governor snapped and glares at Michonne " If, Rick, can let it go. Why can't you?" he raised his eyebrow, " I told you that I don't want revenge. Maybe I'm lying, Maybe this is a whole scam for you to trust me so when your back is turned. I will kill you, Rick and the others. Then take over but you know what?" The Governor paused 

Michonne held her ground. Taking in what, the Governor had to say. While she didn't like the idea of him living in Alexandria and yet. She couldn't help but sort of believe him and his story about killing Gorman. Michonne wanted to kill him. 

Ever since the Governor had disappeared. Following the second attack at the prison. Michonne had been actively hunting him but to no avail. The Governor was a primary threat to her and Rick's group and needed to be taken out

That was then and this was now. Much to her dismay. Michonne could see a change in, the Governor. Seeing the emotion on his face and how he speaks. Perhaps, the Governor is telling the truth. For, Once.

"If you kill me now. You will never know" The Governor looked at Michonne

Michonne started to lower her sword but raised it back in her place " What about the attack at the prison. That forced all of us to leave

" What attack?" The Governor blinked

Michonne rolled her eyes at, the Governor" About five months ago. One your men had come to the prison. Killing some our friends and wanting revenge because he thought we killed you" 

" Did this man have black hair and a beard?" The Governor asked

Michonne nodded

" I had nothing to do with it. Ask, Dawn. I was with her for months in Atlanta and after that. In fact, I was on my way to the prison in order to arrange a peace treaty. So we could live side by side but soon as I arrived. The prison was already gone" The Governor told Michonne

Michonne looked into, the Governor's eye " So you're telling me. You had nothing to do with it?"

" Yes. I had nothing to do with it" The Governor replied with a nod

Michonne lowered her Katana and this time it stayed down. She believed in him. God help her. She had actually believed, the Governor. Michonne may hate, the Governor but she found no reason to not believe him

Without a moment too soon. Michonne turned around and began to walk away

" I guess that means I'm off the hook" The Governor said as he watched Michonne leave

Michonne stopped but then carried on walking till she left the home


	8. Chaos in the Street

Dawn, stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Taking her hair back and tying it into a small bun. She normally preferred to have her hair in a bun. Dawn, constantly checks her reflection. Making sure none of her hair is out of place.

Grabbing a small face cloth. Dawn, lightly soaks the towel from an open tap. Lightly, tapping all around her face.Once,done, Dawn turns off the tap and squeezes what's left of the water out of the face cloth

Dawn, always liked to take pride in her appearance. She wasn't a narcissist. It was her OCD of having everything in order and looking clean. Ever since she was a young. Dawn had developed this condition. It didn't bother her. She enjoyed 

After, checking to make sure, that everything was in order. Dawn leaves the bathroom and enters back in the bedroom. Staring at her police uniform or what's left of it. Only wearing her black shirt, pants and boots. Dawn grabbed her collar shirt and started doing the buttons up

Dawn, knew that she didn't need to wear the uniform anymore. Since there were spare clothes in their drawer. She chooses not to. Since she was always used to wearing her police uniform after the outbreak. Old habits, never die

" Well don't you look dashing" The Governor smirked as he stood in the doorway

Dawn blushed " Why thank you. Not looking so bad yourself" she smirked

" Don't I always?" The Governor chuckled. Entering the room

Dawn, rolls her eyes, playfully " Someone is a little full of themselves"

" Well someone's got t has to be" The Governor moved over to Dawn and wraps his arms around Dawn's back " But I think we both no. That out of the two of us. You look better"

Dawn smiles at, the Governor and wraps her arms around his neck " No arguments there"

" Now look who's a narcissist" The Governor smiled back, leaning in, kissing, Dawn on her lips

Dawn, kissed the Governor back. Moaning a little. Prolonging the kiss 

The Governor decided to not tell Dawn about what happened last night with Michonne. Since there was nothing to tell. Since he talked Michonne about his purpose and decision to live in the same community with her and Rick

After a minute of kissing. Dawn breaks it, smiling " What's the plan for the day?"

" I was thinking of checking out the armory and how much supplies they have. In case if we need to go on any runs" The Governor replied. Staring into Dawn's eyes

Dawn nodded " Sounds like fun" she stared back into, the Governor's eye. 

" You want to come along?' The Governor asked

Dawn thought about it for a moment. She had plans on catching up with Rick but always was up to spend time with her man " Count me in. I'll catch up with Rick, afterward"

" Sounds like a plan to me" The Governor smiles

A few minutes later. The Governor and Dawn, leave their house and begin walking down the road. Passing other residents nearby with the sun shining down on them. The Governor thought about the rule of not being armed inside Alexandria and wanted to see what Dawn thought

" Dawn" The Governor looked at Dawn as they were walking

Dawn turned her head to face, the Governor " Yeah"

" What is your whole opinion on Deanna's rule about not being armed inside Alexandria?" The Governor turned his head away so he could quickly see what was in front of him 

Dawn didn't even need a moment to think " It's stupid. Really stupid. Everyone should be allowed to have their weapons on them at all times. You never know, when you might need them" she smiled at some of the residents

" I feel the same away" The Governor nodded " Makes you wonder. Doesn't it"

Dawn,blinked " About what?" she looked back at, the Governor

" If these people have ever met a group or a pack of biters" The Governor replied but didn't look at Dawn

Dawn nods. She also wondered about that " Judging by the way this place is run. I don't think they have. Doesn't mean, that they shouldn't be prepared"

" Exactly" The Governor snapped his finger " For any group or community. You need to be ready all the time. Can't afford to take too many chances. Not in this world" he looked back at Dawn

Dawn nodded again. Agreeing with what, the Governor had said "Couldn't agree more. Why the question?" she wondered

" I was thinking of trying to convince, Deanna, to allow weapons in Alexandria as well on the outside and if you're with me. I think she might listen" The Governor stopped walking. Causing, Dawn, to do, the same

Dawn, turned to, the Governor ' That's actually not a bad idea. I mean. There's no harm in trying and we got nothing to lose"

Before, the Governor could speak. The sound of shattered glass could be heard not far from where, the Governor and Dawn, were

" What was that?" The Governor looked around

Dawn, did the same " I don't know but...."

They briefly heard, Deanna's name being called 

Dawn and the Governor had caught some residents of Alexandria. Not far, from where they were. Running. They decided to follow them to check out what caused the noise and figure out what was going on. 

As they arrived, a group gathered. Watching the commotion The Governor and Dawn moved closer to get a better view. Seeing, in front. Looking past, Deanna, they saw two people fighting. One was on top of the other.

It didn't take either of them long to realize that, Rick was on top. His face covered in blood. The person on the bottom was none other than, Pete Anderson

Carl Grimes, rushed over to pull his father away from Pete but was shoved away. Just not long after, Jessie tried to pull, Pete off from Rick but had received a punch in the face

The Governor and Dawn looked on. Seeing. Rick, locking Pete in a choke hold

Deanna shook her head at Rick " Stop. Stop it now"

Rick, tighten his hold " Touch her again. I'll kill you" snarling at Pete

" DAMN IT, RICK" Deanna raised her voice. Appalled at Rick's actions " I said stop" her voice, returning to normal

As a few residents, including both Nicholas and Glenn had attempted to move over to Rick and break him away from Pete. They stood back as Rick pointed a gun at everyone 

Rick looked at Deanna while pointing his gun ' You're going to kick me out? 

" Put that gun down, Rick" Deanna implored

Rick took a few minutes to regain his breath. He quickly glanced at, the Governor and Dawn before turning his attention back to Deanna " You still don't get it." Rick looks at the other residents " None of you do

It came to a complete surprise to Dawn and the Governor to see Rick act this way. They have never seen him act this way before. However, between the both of them. The Governor was more curious than surprised 

" We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones that live" Rick looks back at Deanna " You just sit, plan and hesitated" completely disgusted and enraged with how Deanna runs things.

Deanna didn't respond

" You pretend like you know but you don't" Rick glared at Deanna while pointing his gun.

Small shots could be heard by the gate. Sasha was busy shooting down nearby Walkers 

" Things aren't what they are. Do you want to live? You want this place to stay standing. Your way of doing things is done" Rick started to look slightly unhinged

Deanna listened intently but didn't appreciate how Rick was speaking to her

" Things don't get better because you want them to" Rick briefly pointed his gun at, the Governor while keeping his focus on Deanna " You need people like me and him in this place"

Deanna tilted her head over to, the Governor for second before looking back at Rick

" To live in the real world. You will need me and him. We need to control this place. We need to control who lives here" Rick started talking as if he just took over 

Deanna gave Rick a stern look. She did need to control who lives in Alexandra and after what, Gabriel had told her not too long ago about how Rick and his group will try to take this place. She had serious thinking to do. Starting with Rick

" That's never been more clear to me. Then it is now" Deanna replied

The Governor looked back and forth between Rick and Deanna. Noticing the looks and how they talked to each other.

It was clear that there was a growing conflict between the two but what the conflict was. He had no idea. The Governor glanced down at, Pete. Who had now passed out from the chokehold and figured that Rick had problems with, Pete as well

The Governor was now more curious and eager to find out and he made a mental note to do so later. When things have cooled down. Dawn, on the other hand was shocked

Rick smiled and laughed at what Deanna said. Realizing that she had to consider him and whether or not to allow him to stay in Alexandria " Me.. me...You mean me?" he sternly looked at Deanna " Your way is going to destroy this place. It's going to get people killed. It's already gotten people killed and I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight. You die. I'm not gonna stand by and..."

Without a moment too soon. Rick had been knocked into unconsciousness by Michonne who had crept up behind Rick


	9. New Job

Once Rick had been knocked out by, Michonne. Silence filled the air like a white noise. Everyone was still stunned by Rick's actions. They had never seen a newcomer acting like a deranged lunatic. They didn't understand because they didn't live the life that Rick or the Governor had to endure. They were hiding behind the wall and play make believe

Deanna took a deep breath. She looked up from Rick's unconscious body and over at her eldest son “ Spencer. Take, Rick to the vacant house by the gates. He can be housed there. Till I decide what to do with him”

“ Sure” Spencer nodded and made his way over to Rick and started to lift him up on his shoulders

Dawn, moved forward “ Can I help?” she asked Deanna

“ That's OK. I got it but thank you anyway” Spencer smiled slightly at Dawn

Deanna, turned her head to face, Dawn “ Can I ask why?”

Dawn looked at Spencer for a moment before looking at Deanna “ It's just that. I've been friends with him for a real long time. Before all of this and we just briefly reunited. I think I could talk some sense into Rick. In hopes of having him stay”

Deanna thought for a moment and then nodded “ Alright but it won't change anything. What, Rick has done. Is totally unacceptable” her voice, calm and authoritative

“ I'll lead the way then” Spencer smiled

Dawn turned to, the Governor “ I'll see you later, yeah?”

“ Absolutely” The Governor nodded

Dawn, kissed, the Governor's cheek and walks off with Spencer down the road

“ Alright” Deanna looked back at the crowd. Seeing Nicholas “ Take, Pete, to the other vacant house. He can't live with Jessie anymore” she turned to Tobin “ You can help”

Tobin, nodded as he walked over and helped Nicholas carry Pete both placing both of Pete's arms over their shoulders and left in a different direction

It didn't bother, the Governor, that Dawn had left. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Like finding out the whole story between Rick and Pete. After he heard that Pete is to be taken to a different house and away from Jessie. It gave, the Governor, some ideas

The crowd had dispersed and walked off in different directions. Deanna turned around and began walking off with Reg back to their house. The Governor had decided to follow them

“ Deanna” The Governor called out. While following from behind “ May I have a word?”

Reg and Deanna stopped walking and turned to look at, the Governor

“ If it's about what, Rick said. I'm not in the mood” Deanna folded her arms. Still feeling disgruntled

“ No” The Governor shook his head “ I'm not here for that” he looked at both Reg and Deanna

Deanna, is now curious “ What is it?”

“ It's about what happened between, Rick and that other man” The Governor placed his hands on his hips

Reg placed his arm around Deanna's shoulder “ His name is Pete Anderson and he's Jessie's partner” he answered

“ She the one with the blonde hair?” The Governor asked

Reg nodded

The Governor had a feeling that it was Jessie. He saw how upset she was during the fight with Rick and Pete. That and Rick's speech to Deanna about how things were running in Alexandria. It was clear to him that there was trouble in the relationship but what did it have to do with Rick?

“ It's just that. Myself and Dawn weren't far away and when we heard the sound of glass window break. We were concerned” The Governor told the couple

Reg and Deanna, both looked at each other. Reg nodded at Deanna to tell, the Governor. Since he was only asking and she's never the one to keep her people in the dark about anything

Deanna looked back at, the Governor “ Jessie is in an abusive relationship. Rick confronted me, about it a few days ago”

“ I'm sorry but what?” The Governor blinked and eyed, Deanna “ You allowed a woman to stay with that man. Who abuses her and you did nothing about it?” this made, the Governor's stomach turn

Deanna nodded “ Rick had said something similar. I didn't do anything because Pete was our top surgeon” still regretting that decision of not taking care of that situation earlier

“ It doesn't matter” The Governor shook his head and became stern with Deanna “ Just because Pete is the top surgeon. Doesn't mean it gives him the right to hurt Jessie. You're the leader and meant to look after your people.

Anger had swelled in, the Governor. He completely agreed with everything in Rick's speech. Everyone is weak in Alexandria. Including their leader and a change in leadership. Then suddenly. Deanna had reminded him of Dawn and how she used to handle things before his arrival at Grady Memorial

Reg looked at, the Governor “ Don't you think she knows that. We all regret looking the other way and not doing anything about it" 

“ Today has made me realize that I can't sit by and allow it to happen anymore. I'll be handling both Rick and Pete” Deanna assured, the Governor

“ I don't want to be disrespectful but it should have been handled a long time ago” The Governor replied and began to walk off but stopped and turned around “ Rick's right you know. All of you need to start living in the real world. I'm not going to start acting the way that Rick. It's not my place but he is right”

Deanna nodded “ Maybe so” Just then. A thought came to her “ I know what your job, can be” she says

“ Job?” The Governor asked

Deanna, nods “ Everyone has a job in Alexandria. Just a way to contribute and help rebuild civilization”

“ That, seems, fair” The Governor replied

Deanna, smiles “ I have, Maggie, working alongside me to expand this community and since you ran a community of your own. I think this would be perfect for you”

The Governor thought about Deanna's offer about working alongside her and Maggie. It was a good thing that he had already sorted things out with her or it may have been really awkward. Plus with his input and perhaps persuasion. He was always good at getting people to do what he wants. Alexandria could be safer and be a little similar to Woodbury

“ I'll be happy to do just that. I have a lot of ideas already that could be of use” The Governor smiled back at Deanna

Deanna still smiled at, the Governor “Good. Stop by my place, tomorrow and we can talk about it with Maggie”

“I'll be there “ The Governor replied

Deanna and Reg both said their goodbyes to, the Governor and left to go home. The Governor turned around and walked off in a different direction. He was pleased that now he has some sort of power within the community. Despite the fact that he could just easily take it by force or at least attempt to before Rick did

Not only, did, the Governor start to have plans for Alexandria by using, Deanna. He also had plans for both Pete and Rick


	10. W

Mitch and Tim had decided to leave Alexandria and go on a supply run. Truth be told. It was also an excuse for them to get their weapons back. Neither one had liked the idea of handing their weapons over when they aren't in Alexandria. They couldn't do anything about and just had to follow the rules like Dawn and the Governor do

" It's kind of weird isn't it" Tim said while keeping his eyes on the road

Mitch didn't look at Tim. Instead, he rolled down the window " What's weird?" 

" You know" Tim, glanced at Mitch, briefly " Philip and what that other group had said about him" he didn't understand why the Governor had to lie. While it was awful to hear some of the things he did. Tim knew he wasn't that man anymore

Mitch, shrugs " I don't know. We all got our secrets" he was then reminded of, the Governor, telling him about the murders of his brother, Pete and Martinez

" Yeah. I mean, Philip is a cool guy but why lie?" Tim turned down the next street

Mitch, tilts his head at Tim " What? You think if he just told us that he was this Governor of a place called Woodbury. Killing and bluff raping a woman. We would trust him and accept him as our leader?" he shakes his head

While, Mitch, did have some resentments toward, the Governor for killing his brother. Something that he will never forget. However, he had grown to respect, the Governor and how he has kept him and the others alive. They had similar philosophies about survival 

" Good point" Tim nodded " How are you liking Alexandria?" he decided to change the topic

Mitch snickers " To be honest. While it does provide protection. Better than our old camp but that place is a joke"

"They are misguided and lucky" Tim looked back at Mitch

Mitch nodded in agreement " That they are. Philip should be the leader. Not some dumb bitch that doesn't know what the hell she is doing" he pulls out a carton of cigarettes. He opens one and extends his hand to Tim

" No thanks " Tim shook his head " I don't smoke"

Mitch, brought the carton back to himself " Suit yourself" taking one cigarette out. Mitch places the carton back in his pocket and lights up his cigarette

" Did you hear about a fight that happened in Alexandria?" Tim asked

Mitch shakes his head " Nope"

" Apparently, that guy that knows both Philip and Dawn. Fought some guy in the street. Pointed a gun at everyone" Tim informed

Mitch inhales the cigarette for a second and holds it out of the window. So the car doesn't stink of tobacco " Shit" 

" Yeah" Tim remarked " Said something about telling the residents to live in the real world and telling Deanna that she needs guys like him and Philip" he notices a sign coming up about a town " Will stop there"

Mitch looked at Tim " Where?" bringing the cigarette back in and inhales once more 

" There" Tim used his head to point at the sign. Gesturing for Mitch to look

Mitch, looks over to what Tim was saying. Catching the sign at the last minute before passing it. He nods. Thinking about to what he said. Mitch, wondered if, the Governor, was going to take over by force. Like he did back at the river camp and Georiga

" You talked to any of those people yet?" Tim asked. Referring to Rick's group 

Mitch shook his head " Nope but never had the chance yet. There's one though that has a cool weapon" he remembered seeing Daryl's crossbow after watching him leave Alexandria the day before

" The one with the crossbow?" Tim looked at Mitch

Mitch, holds the cigarette back out the window " Yep. The guy holding it, though. Seems like a piece of work"

" I thought you didn't talk to anyone from that group" Tim blinked and feeling slightly confused

Mitch smiled " I didn't. He just looks like he's all that and then some"

A couple of minutes later. Mitch and Tim had arrived in the nearby town. Like the others that they have come a crossed. It was abandoned and left slightly untouched. Once Tim parks the car. They get out of the car and both decided to split up and look for supplies

Tim had entered a convenient store. Carrying a knife in one hand while holding a burlap bag in another. He slowly walked around, hearing small groans not too far from where he was. Tim had decided to kill the Walkers first before grabbing any supplies

Not once. did, Tim, ever think that he would get this far. In terms of actually leaving Grady Memorial back in Atlanta. He hated that place for all the bad memories He only stayed to help the residents and working with both the Governor and Dawn 

The only two people that Tim trusted. Apart from Alisha was Dawn and the Governor. Tim would be lying if he said he wasn't upset with, the Governor's deceit but he believed that it had to have been a good reason

This was Tim, all over. No matter how bad a person may seem. He always seemed to see the good in people and having good intentions. Even though, people may not perceive it as he does at the time Far as he was concerned. The Governor is still a friend 

Snapping out of his thoughts and keeping a sharp eye out. Tim, remains, vigilant. What he didn't expect, while passing down the next aisle. One, Walker is on the ground. Its legs had been shot to the point that it couldn't walk and had to crawl on the floor

Tim stops, hearing , the Walker's groan close but unable to pinpoint the source. He feels his right leg being grabbed. Looking down, Tim, spots, the Walker

" Shit" Tim tries to pull free but the grip on his leg is tight

The Walker pulls itself forward. Mouth open, getting ready to bite into the flesh of Tim's leg

Tim springs into action and slams the knife deep into the Walker's cranium. Twisting the knife a little. He pulls the knife out and sees, the Walker's heading landing on the ground

" Phew. That was close" Tim remarked. Shaking his head. It amazed him that despite how the Walkers are unable to run or defend themselves. They can still be sneaky and pop out when you least it expect it 

An old male, Walker turns around. It's left cheek had a long and severe cut. That ran down from the cheek to the tip of the mouth. Its stomach was so thin that its rib cage was almost starting to show. Seeing, Tim. It slowly makes it's way over to him

Tim readies his knife. Preparing to strike but as he did. Tim notices something rather odd about this Walker. It wasn't the cut on the cheek that caught Tim's attention. No.There was something else. He pushes the snapping Walker back

The Walker approaches Tim again but was met with a knife to the neck. Impaling the jugular. It drops to the floor when Tim takes out the knife. 

Standing over the fallen Walker. Tim glances down at the Walker. Taking a good look, he sees a letter carved into its forehead which simply read " W"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter W could only mean one thing. Dun dun dun. The Wolves and their introduction in my version will be intense. Compared to the show's version back in the season 5 finale.


	11. Questions and no Answers

Tim stared at the letter. It was rather odd to see a letter or anything for that matter to be carved in one of the heads of the dead. From all, the Walkers, Tim has killed. He has never seen a letter appear on any part of the body. Until now

Crouching down and only using a finger. Tim traces the W. slowly. From the feel of it. It was carved in pretty deep but why? What could it mean? Was it a symbol? A marking? Some kind of insignia for a group? Or maybe it didn't mean anything. It was just a random act. So many questions but no answers

" Very strange" Tim said quietly

Tim stands up and walks over the body. Looking around in the backroom for anything that could be of use to Alexandria. While, rummaging through. Tim kept thinking about the letter

He initially dismissed and thought it was nothing but it kept bothering him. Tim moved back over to the body and once again looked at the letter. Trying to figure it out

" Hey, Tim" Mitch called out from the front door " You in here?'

It didn't take long for Mitch to clean sweep all of the other buildings in the town that he and Tim were in. He even managed to score a few tools and equipment from the hardware store. Like, Tim. Mitch had also encountered a few Walkers with the same letter

Tim didn't hear, Mitch. His mind was too preoccupied on the letter.There was nothing but dead silence in the store. Mitch, entered the store. Passing the dead Walkers that Tim had killed not too long ago

" Better be in here" Mitch muttered as he moved down the aisles. He spots Tim's burlap sack on the counter. 

Tim snaps out his thoughts. Deciding that there was no point in trying to figure the letter out. Shaking his head and not finding anything useful. Tim heads out of the backroom and catches a glimpse of Mitch

" Find anything?" Tim asked while making his way over to Mitch at the counter 

Mitch glanced at Tim and nodded " Yeah. Scored some food, water and tools from the hardware store. Would you believe"

" Awesome" Tim smiled. Grabbing his burlap again

Mitch looked at Tim " Yeah. What about you?" glancing at the burlap bag again 

"There wasn't much but it's enough to last us a few more months" Tim replied. Holding the bag by its handles

Mitch, leans by the counter. Looking around at the abandoned store. Seeing one of the dead, Walkers. Mitch thinks about the letter " Have you ever..." he paused and smiled. Thinking how ridiculous it was 

" Have I what?" Tim tilted his head at Mitch

Mitch nodded his head at the dead Walker in one of the aisles for Tim to look at " Ever seen something different but the Biters?'

" Yeah" Tim nodded.Believing that Mitch had seen the something " The carved letter of the word W"he said

Mitch looked at Tim " You saw it too?"

" I did' Tim replied 

Mitch sighs " Like what's the point?" he shook his head. Not understanding the motivation

" That's what I'd like to know" Tim looked over at the back room 

Mitch nodded 

Tim and Mitch, leave the convenience store and stack the supplies in the back seats and the trunk of the car. Once, done. They both hop in and leave the town with Tim driving again. They both started talking about the letter again

" What do you think it means?" Tim asked Mitch

Mitch shrugs " Fucked if I know. It could mean anything"

" It is certainly strange" Tim remarked. Keeping his eyes on the road 

Mitch, takes his cap off and places it on his lap " Pretty stupid"

" You know" Tim glanced at Mitch, " I think whoever carved and written that letter into the foreheads. Did it when,the Biters, were alive. It would make no sense doing it when they are dead" he looks back at the road 

Mitch, nodded in agreement " Makes sense. Still, though" 

" Should we tell the others?" Tim asked. He felt that they should. Despite not really having enough evidence that could link to a possible threat

Mitch shook his head " No. I don't see the need. Besides.." he tilted his head back to Tim " It was probably a random act"

" I don't know" Tim felt unsure and didn't really agree with Mitch " It might be nothing but it wouldn't hurt to tell. I mean, You never know" he believed that there had to be a reason

It's not every day. Especially in a world like this that some person would carve a letter or anything into a Walker. Unless it was marking of a victim that someone had taken or something along those lines. There was definitely more to this 

Mitch looked away " If it happens again or we something else weird. Then we tell. I just don't think it's a good idea to say that we found a W in a Biter's head and not have any leads. Until we are absolutely sure" 

" I suppose" Tim replied. He did think that Mitch had a point. They didn't have much information and there was not much that he or the others at Alexandria could do about it

Mitch, smiled " Trust me" glancing at Tim " Everything will be just alright. So stop pissing in your pants"

" Yeah yeah " Tim rolls his eyes. Ignoring, Mitch 

Two hours later. Tim and Mitch would arrive back at Alexandra. They gave their weapons back, unloaded and stored the supplies with the others. Neither one had mentioned what they saw with the Walkers


	12. Thank You

Rick, slowly opened his eyes. His head still pounded from the blow that Michonne had given him a few hours ago. Rick sits upright on the bed and immediately glances at Dawn on the other side of the room. Reading a book. He looks around the room. 

" it's about time" Dawn looked up and over at Rick " I was thinking you would never wake up" she smiled and closed the book. Placing it on the table beside her

Rick, rubs his head " What am I?...."

" Doing here?" Dawn asked. She stands up and brings the chair over to the bed " Deanna, thought it would best. If you were kept out of the public for awhile"

Rick, snorted and shook his head " She thinks I'm a danger. Me" he chuckled. Thinking how ridiculous it was. He remembered his fight with Pete, talking to Deanna but how he ended up in this room with Dawn. Is anyone's guess

" Well, you did point a gun at everyone and went psycho" Dawn giggled

Rick, looked at Dawn " You saw that huh. My speech?"

" Yeah" Dawn nodded. Folding her arms

Rick, took a deep breath " These people are idiots and Deanna.." he paused and leaned back on the bed slightly " She has no idea. No idea at all"

" I agree. These people have no idea what life is like beyond those walls" Dawn looked at Rick

Rick nodded in agreement " Then you know that there needs to be a change in leadership" he looked at her with certainty

" I agree that these people need to change. In order for this community to survive but" Dawn shook her head " Trying to take over is wrong" she firmly believed that it wasn't necessary. Despite how deluded these people may be

Rick, rubs his head slowly " What about Philip?" he remembered seeing, the Governor with Dawn, during the incident on the street " What does he have to say about all this?"

" Philip knows that things around here are ridiculous but you don't see him making plans or trying to take over" Dawn replied

Rick didn't really believe in what Dawn said. Leaning forward slightly at her " Not yet" he said. Believing that, the Governor will be making plans of his own

" He's not that kind of man anymore" Dawn retorted " Sure. He has a belief on how things should be done and he isn't wrong but he's not going to take matters into his own hands" she was starting to get sick of all the prejudice that Rick's group had for their former enemy

Rick, remained still from Dawn's outburst. He watched her closely and could see that she loved, the Governor, dearly " You trust him. Don't you?"

" Yes and so should you" Dawn raised her eyebrow slowly. Giving, Rick, attitude

Rick had resentment for, the Governor and what he did to his group. Attacking the prison, kidnapping and killing his friends. While he did make a peace treaty with, the Governor. Thinking it would be for the best for both groups. Rick couldn't help but have some respect for him

Both, the Governor and Rick are tremendous leaders and would do anything it takes to keep their people alive. The things they went through and the things they had to do. In order to harden themselves. After encountered threats such as Gareth and Joe. Rick could see the world from, the Governor's point of view

Rick moved over to the edge of the bed. His feet touching the floor " There is something different about him" he remarked

" Philip had told me everything that had happened with him and you" Dawn looked at Rick closely " I didn't like some of the things he had done but I know he has changed. I think he and you could make this a better place"

Rick looked up at Dawn " Will see" he did wanted to talk to, the Governor, properly

" It's a shame that Lori and Shane couldn't be here" Dawn had decided to change the subject " It would have been nice to see them again

Rick nodded in agreement. Looking down at the floor

" May I ask what happened to them?" Dawn was curious to know. Since before the outbreak. Like, Rick. She was a close friend to both Shane and Lori

Rick thought about it for a moment. Whether or not to tell Dawn. There hasn't been a day that went by that he hasn't thought about them. Reliving their deaths still had caused him some pain

" It's ok" Dawn could see the tension in Rick " You don't have too" she unfolds her arms and looks down at her lap

Rick tilted his head at Rick " No. It's fine"

Dawn didn't say anything. She just looked up and waited for Rick to start talking

Rick sighed " Shane, he..... he tried to kill me"

" What" Dawn is flabbergastered at this sudden revelation from Rick

Rick nodded " Before the world went to hell. I was in a coma from a gunshot wound. After intercepting a robber. After the outbreak, I woke up. Quickly learned from a friend on how this world works. It didn't take long for me to be reunited with Lori and Carl. They were in a group stationed in Atlanta. Shane was there..."

" You were in Atlanta?" Dawn asked

Rick nodded " We were but shit happened. Lost one of our own and ended up in the CDC but that was a dead end so we wounded up on a farm. There were tensions between me and Shane. He kept questioning my leadership. Saying I wasn't cut out for it and kept getting our people killed. It was also around that time that I knew he had an affair with Lori while I was in a coma. Told her I was dead..." he paused

" Go on" Dawn listened with intent 

Rick, looked away " We had trouble with another group. They were dangerous and we held one hostage. This kid named Randal. After me and Shane argued on what to do with Randal. Shane had ended up releasing, Randal and killed him the woods. He lured me there in the dead of night for a final confrontation. He said that I wasn't good enough for Lori, he's a better father than me" he looked back at Dawn

Dawn met Rick's gaze

Rick kept looking at Dawn " That was when I knew he had planned to kill me. I tried...I tried to talk him out of it" he shakes his head " Shane wouldn't listen. So I killed him. It was him or me"

" Wow" Dawn was amazed to hear that " I'm sorry that happened" she had her suspicions that Shane had feelings for Lori before outbreak but didn't think it would be true

Rick, took a deep breath " As for Lori. She died during childbirth. A few months back when our group found an abandoned prison and we were just starting to settle in" he told Dawn

" I'm sorry" Dawn said with pity. She figured that it wouldn't have been long after Lori's death that Rick had encountered, the Governor " What about the baby?"

Rick, got up from the bed " Her name's Judith and she's fine" he replied

" That's a beautiful name" Dawn smiled up at Rick

Rick looked at Dawn. A thought came to him " How did I end up here?"

" The black woman had knocked you out and I helped, Deanna's son bring you here. Deanna had said that she was going to think about what to do with you" Dawn said

Rick didn't even need to ask Dawn. He knew that it was to determine if Rick would stay within Alexandria or be forced to leave " Her name is Michonne" he told Dawn

" I see" Dawn nodded. Still seeing some tension in Rick and wanting to help her friend. Dawn stood up and hold out her arms " Come here" inviting Rick in for a hug " Look like you could use one"

Rick looked at Dawn and shook his head " No thank you" he appreciated the gesture but still didn't want it

" Come on" Dawn frowned while still holding her arms out " Don't make me kick your ass" she smirks

Rick, smiled " You wish"

" Shall we put that to the test?" Dawn smiled and motioned for Rick to move towards her

Rick didn't budge

" Fine" Dawn rolled her eyes " If you won't come to me. I'll come to you" she lowers her arms, walks over to Rick and wraps her arms around him. Hugging him

Rick didn't budge and remained still but seeing that Dawn was only trying to be a good friend to him. He returned the gesture and hugged her back " Thank you"


	13. UPDATE

New chapters will be posted next week but as of now. I'm doing a major grammar check and rewording what I have done as of now


End file.
